Girl Meets The End Of The Beginning
by Pontopo
Summary: Riley's life seems to perfect to be true. What happens when she realizes she doesn't love Lucas? Will she realize it? Will Riley realize her boy friend is perfect for her best friend? Can she support that thought?
1. Girl meets world

**_AN/So I know I have other stories to tend to but I got this idea! Everyone should know I hard core ship Lucaya, so clearly this will end with that even though it starts with Rucas._**

"I have climbed highest mountains, I have run, through the fields. Only to be with you. Only to be with you."

The summer had ended and Riley was eager to get back to school. She saw her friends and her boy friend all through the summer but not as much as she would have liked to. She spent hours picking out the perfect outfit and ended up choosing a pair of yellow skinny jeans, brown boots and a black t-shirt that said "Welcome To New York." With a picture of tall buildings. Skipping out to the kitchen she saw her family and Maya (who was basically family.) sitting at the table.

"Hey loser." Maya grinned standing up "super cute jeans." She smiled walking over to her best friend. She herself was wearing jean short shorts, a black sleeveless shirt, and a red and black plaid shirt that looked about two sizes to big, but she liked it that way.

"Look who's talking m'lady." Riley said jokingly offering Maya her hand spinning her around.

"M'lord." She grinned dancing with her friend. "Excited to see Lucas?" The blonde quirked a brow to her friend with a smirk, she knew the answer was yes of course. Riley was always happy to see Lucas he made her life brighter. Of course Riley was dramatic about it like lots of teen aged girls were, but she really loved him, or at least she thought she did. See to almost everyone but Riley herself and Lucas it was painfully obvious Riley was only intrigued by Lucas because of how he looked.

"I live and breathe to see him!" Riley practically sang throwing her arms into the air like she did. Riley was always a quirky girl.

"I'm gonna miss having you girls in my class." Cory frowned putting an arm around each of them. "Maya, you have to watch out for Lucas." He glared at her teasingly. He knew Lucas was a nice boy but he liked teasing him. And part of Cory really did just brutally despise Lucas for taking Riley away from him.

"Sure thing ." Maya nodded and grinned "cause Ya'know, Lucas is such a player." She chuckled getting in a boxing stance punching Cory lightly in the gut and again a little further up his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Hey Riley." Lucas smiled hugging her from behind at their lockers kissing above her hair. Rileys hair was long and straight and it smelled like orange, it was much different then Maya's which was curly and blonde and smelled like Vanilla and some times lavender, not that Lucas knew. Of course.<p>

"Hey Lucas!" Riley smiled blushing a scarlet red. Seeing Lucas always brightened Riley's day, he was so sweet and cute and she just adored him and worshipped the ground he walked on ever since grade seven.

"Barf!" Maya yelled storming passed them heading for the class room. Maya found Lucas cute ever since she saw him on the bus, and when she got to know him she adored him, but he was Riley's crush. Her 'property' she couldn't act on that. Maya was loyal to Riley, she loved her best friend without Riley Maya was incomplete and without Maya Riley was incomplete, they were family and everyone knew it.

"Is thee lady jealous she is single and Riley is not?" Farkle grinned joining the conversation "because I can help with that." he winked smiling at Maya.

"See this Farkle?" Maya looked at him unamused holding up her blue and grey ruler.

"Y-yeah." He quivered in fear of the petit blonde. Everyone in school feared Maya when she was angry and meant it, of course Farkle knew she would never hurt him but damn she was scary! Mata might have been tiny but she put the fear of God into anyone and everyone.

"Know what I want you to do with it?" She raised one of her eye brows glaring at him.

"I can guess." He mumbled walking away.

"Damn straight you can guess." Maya said in a intimidating voice, even though he was gone into class. She liked to keep up the image, let people know she wasn't playing. Pretty much whatever way she carried herself everyone would still be scared of her, but Maya was no poser and she wanted people to know it.

Chuckling Lucas looked at Maya "you and Farkle should just date!" He grinned punching her shoulder lightly.

"I can't do that to all my adoring male fans." Maya grinned joking. Lots of boys did like Maya but she never took the time to get to know them, she was more interested in chaos then boys.


	2. Girl meets Sushi Date

**authors note: hope you like it! Remember to review~ and I don't own anything Disney, Boy Meets World, or Girl Meets World. **

In coming days Lucas had asked Riley on a date to a nice sushi restaurant. He hated the bloody stuff but Riley adored it, she liked nice places and who could blame her? No one wanted to go to a fast good restaurant on a date! But did it have to be sushi that she loved so much?...

When he got there Riley was already sitting at one of the tables. The place was nice-but it wasn't Lucas's style if anything it looked like some thing straight out of Maya's paintings. It was all very modern. The tables and chairs were oddly shaped and all glossy and white. The colours and lighting was all very bright and neon like. Oranges, green, blues, and pinks.

"Hey Riley." Lucas smiled down to Riley when he reached their table "you look amazing." He added complimenting her as he looked down on her long purple dress that ended below her knees. It was strapless but still black straps were over her shoulders from inside the dress, it matched the black hem on the bottom. She looked great as always. After he finished admiring her with his compliment he sat down.

Riley had been waiting for a few minutes before Lucas showed up, usually she showed up much earlier eager to see Lucas but today Auggie had kept her busy. Sure showing up early wouldn't magically make Lucas appear at the same time but she always hoped it would.

When Lucas did show up she immediately gave him all her attention staring over to him walking in. "Hi Lucas!" She smiled widely at him. "Your as handsome as ever to cutie." She blushed a scarlet red looking at him.

"Well thanks Riley." Lucas smiled at her across the table. "Have you been waiting long?" He raised his eye brows questioning her "I wouldn't want to be late." He knew he was never late. At first Riley showing up early all the time made him happy, but it grew to irritate him deep down inside.

When things bugged him he didn't tell her because he really did adore her, just she some times got eccentric and it all slowly built up in him giving him so much stress it was uncanny. Still he could not under any circumstances hurt her feelings.

"Oh no, I just got here." Riley smiled moving a small section of her hair behind her ear. She had been here for at least ten minutes, and that was short compared to how long she waited some times. She had no idea Lucas knew she was always early but he did. "Id wait forever to see you." She reached across the top of the table holding his hand.

"Your so amazing Riley." Lucas looked at her as their fingers became intertwined.

"Well thank you Lucas. Your the best boy friend I could ask for." The brunette replied looking down at their hands. It made her smile seeing their fingers all together.

As his face widened into an open teethed smile he couldn't help but notice Riley have a brief look of displeasure, what was she mad about now? Riley's spazzy-ness was another thing that slowly began to bug him. But again, he put up with it. "Is some thing wrong?" He finally asked.

Riley knew she worried about silly things, but when Lucas didn't return her compliment and call her the best girl friend ever she cringed. She knew it didn't mean anything but it still crawled Into her skin and ate away at her confidence.

"Nothing at all, never when I'm with you Lucas. You make life perfect." She cooed melting into his smile once she noticed it.

"Good." He smiled as the waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order.

Glancing at the menu he picked out two random trays of sushi, he didn't like it so it didn't matter what he ordered for himself and Riley liked all of it, plus she loved when he ordered for her.

Under the table Riley was typing away on her phone. It would appear rude but it was literally amazing how discreet she was! She only glanced down to see Maya's messages. She could type completely fine without even glancing down.

Riley text~ oh my god Maya I called him the best boy friend ever and he didn't say I was the best girl friend ever! What do I do!?

Maya text~ Well did he say anything bad or ignore you?

Riley text~ Of course not he's to perfect for that!

Maya text~ ...

Maya text~ ...

Maya text~ -.-

Maya text~ really?

Maya text~ everything's fine don't worry... Like really...

Riley text~ thanks Maya 3 but no sarcasm next time!

Maya text~ no promises bae ?


	3. Girl Meets Boys Friends

**Authors Note: I really hope you enjoy this one guys! I thought of it after watching girl meets home for the holidays. Originally I had a little Shawn in here but it didn't work well with the story. **

* * *

><p>As Maya was texting Riley she was doing some thing neither Riley or Lucas knew about-she was getting ready for her date with Joshua Mathews, Riley's uncle.. Who was more like a cousin. Joshua was coming up for the week end and Maya was glad that he had asked her out.<p>

Pushing her arms through the long grey opaque sleeves of her dress she pushed her thumb through the solid black hemmed hole in the end and her out her fingers through the bigger opening. She looked down at the black dress in her mirror flipping her hair behind herself and taking a breath. "You don't look half bad." She smirked talking to herself.

"Time to go see Josh." The blonde muttered nervously. Nervous wasn't generally in Maya's vocabulary. Bold, rebel, intense, emotional, those were words Maya knew.

* * *

><p>Running eagerly out of the Mathews apartment bath room Josh was excited to see Maya again. He would have gladly been out of the door if Cory hadn't stopped him laying his hand on his shoulder with a firm grip.<p>

"Look, buddy." Cory sighed "I know I'm your brother and your probably expecting me to say some thing along the lines of 'go get some' but Maya's like a daughter to me-and well if anything happens... I will hurt you." Cory ended his statement with a serious glare.

"But speaking as a brother.." He began again. "Go get'er bud!" Cory slapped his little brother on the back pushing him out of the door.

When josh left he was a little nervous he didn't know what to say about the situation, he got some serious mixed signals from Cory.

* * *

><p>Waiting outside Maya's door he took a few breaths and knocked.<p>

Hearing the knock on her door Maya's heart raced and she ran passed Grammy Hart in the living room out to the door. She was to excited to remember to tell Grammy she was leaving, and she was to deaf to hear Maya run to the door.

Hopping outside she shut the door "hey' grease ball." She grinned leaning up kissing his cheek.

"Hey beautiful." Josh smiled linking his arm with Maya. His cheeks might have even become a faint shade of red when she kissed him on his cheek.

Walking to the party with Maya Josh smiled when she slid her hand into his pocket casually robbing a stick of gum. It was funny how she tried to do it very stealthily-he knew she could be sneaky when she wanted to, but she wasn't right now.

"You know your not very sneaky ya raccoon!" He grinned putting his arm around her.

"Wasn't trying to be." Maya smiled. "When I want to be sneaky-you won't know." She paused "see what I did there? Huh?huh! Do you see what I did there!? Hurr hurr!" She was just being silly, which wasn't completely out of the ordinary for her.

"Wow there blondie!" Josh chuckled pulling his head away from the noise.

Eventually he looked to a house noise was coming from. It was a nice house, a friend he made well he was in New York lived here. "Here's the party." He grinned.

"No." Maya looked at him with a very serious expression before she cracked a grin and raised a brow "I am the party." The blonde winked throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Well then." Josh said pursing his lips together in thought, more precisely in thought of how to reword his previous statement. "Well." he began not even sure where he was going with the sentence. "Let's go make the party!" He finally blurted out picking Maya up speeding to the door of the house laying her down solely because he had to ring the door bell.

"That only seems fair!" Maya screamed giggling as he ran her to the door.

* * *

><p>When the pair walked inside the night seemed to be in full swing! People were pinned to the wall making out, others were high as the Christmas tree sitting on the stairs. The group Josh seemed most interested in though were sitting on the couch. They were all talking and shoving each other occasionally. Maya was thankful that his group of friends didn't seem so crazy. They might have had a few drinks but no major problems.<p>

"Are they your friends?" Maya asked pointing to the group. It was the kind of question that had an obvious answer and was really unnecessary but still she was just making sure and double checking.

"Of course they are!" Josh chuckled walking over to the crowd with Maya. "Hey guys!" He wrapped his arm around the blonde. "This is Maya!"

Maya knew Josh liked her, but the fact that he was so eager and happy, maybe even proud, to show her off to his friends made her smile just a little. "hi I'm Maya!" She put her hand out moving around as if she was on a swivel waiting for one of them to take it. It was very Riley of her. Quirky.

After a few twists some one finally took it. She was a girl, she looked like she was Maya's age actually. "I'm Bridget. Nice to meet you." She had a slight accent to, at least Maya thought she did. Maybe a hint of British?... She couldn't quite tell for sure.

"I'm Drake!" another shouted.

"Michael!"

"Timothy!"

"Jessica!"

"and were all losers.." Another sitting on a chair by the couch sang giving his guitar a strum.

"Speak for yourself Chase!" Bridget rolled her eyes glaring at him.

"Oh my god I'm in glee." Maya mumbled glancing aside. "oh god..."


	4. Girl meets Bridget

**Authors Note: sorry it's been a while! I have the next few chapters planned so hopefully they won't take more than a week :)**

Maya sat at home on her bed strumming a tiny sized guitar out of sheer boredom. Normally she would be with Riley right not but as far as she knew Riley was on a date with Lucas, and so Maya had to find another way to pass the day away.

She thought maybe some flirting with Josh could be fun so she took out her phone and typed a quick message to him.

Maya text (to Josh): "Hey Philly boy ;)"

She wasn't sure how long it would take him to reply so she still wanted some thing to do. She sat in her open window well she thought, the chill of the mild wind made her arms shiver a little but she didn't mind. She kind of liked the wind that way anyway.

After about ten minutes a thought finally occurred! Josh's friends were alright-they varied in character. Bridget however seemed totally cool and normal! She could ask her to hang!

Maya text (to Bridget): "hey Blondie looking for a good time?"

Her messages were always full of character that way. She knew Josh wouldn't respond any time soon because they always waited around an hour after seeing the message. They were eager to reply but they didn't, even if they both knew what the other was doing... But when they did get the conversation going? Then they were so fast at replying it was like texting was their job.

It didn't take long for Bridget to respond though because around a minute or two later Maya heard her phone ding and she was taking it out of her pocket. She knew before she checked it wouldn't be Josh so rightfully she assumed it was Bridget.

Bridget text (to Maya): "oh my god Maya, hey! Your hilarious..."

Maya was pretty pleased Bridget responded to her in a flash because she was about to go nuts if she didn't see some one to hang around with. Bridget's message actually made Maya chuckle a little.

Maya text (to Bridget): "I know I am, but thanks for reassuring me. Wannnnnnnnaa hang?"

Bridget text (to Maya): "umm sure, where at?"

Maya text (to Bridget): "where ever you want is cool with me! I just gotta get out of the house ."

Riley was all geared up for her date with Lucas but it turned out he had forgotten about it and made a plan to have a base ball scrimmage. When he asked if she wanted to watch she didn't know wether she should say yes or not. She really didn't want to get mad about him forgetting but she could pretend she was as an excuse to not go and then let him off the hook, however she decided she had to at least pretend to be into his sporty stuff so she did go. Besides supporting friends was always fun, and Lucas was more then a friend..

They were only playing for ten minutes but siting down and watching a meaningless practise for even two minutes felt like torture! No one else was watching so she didn't have anyone to talk with and to make matters worse her phone was only at 15%.

Lucas was on the batting team and he was last in line so he had a few minutes to spare and dropped by the benches "hey." He smiled to Riley "I'm so sorry about this.. Are you enjoying the game?"

"Ya it's fine." Riley cooed unable to give him a true answer. He was just to darn cute he made her eyes melt when he looked at her.

"I gotta go back to the game." He said before he kissed her cheek "hope you have fun." He added as he walked away.

Suddenly a little light went off in Riley's mind "I'll text Maya!" She thought.

Riley text (to Maya): "Maya! Come to the Base Ball field I'm at a boring game for Lucas."

Maya was walking out of a booster juice with Bridget when her phone went off but she chose to ignore it as she was currently sipping on her mango hurricane smoothie and not in the mood to try holding her phone and typing with the same hand well also being pre occupied..

"That could be your boy friend!" Bridget grinned poking the print of Maya's phone in her pocket.

"He can wait." Maya chuckled before taking another slip out of her drink.

"Good answer." Bridget agreed well tending to her own drink.

"Speaking of my boy friend how do you guys know each other?" Maya was genuinely curious about this because she wasn't sure how some one who wasn't from New York made friends in the city and actually staid in contact with them even though they only came around once in a blue moon.

"Me and Josh? Well Drake was Josh's friend back in Philly but when he came here they stopped talking I guess.." Bridget began to explain "So anyway! Then one time when Josh was in New York he thought that he'd see if Derek wanted to catch up or whatever and then they just kinda became better friends and staid in touch. Josh started hanging out with us a lot after that whenever he visited!"

"That's funny.." Maya said making her own observations.

"How so?" Bridget said arching her brow.

"That they weren't close enough friends to stay in touch but then however many years later they did get in touch and became pals again. Just to me at least." Maya said trying to explain.


	5. Girl meets realization

**Authors Note: Ok so I got this up pretty quick right? Hahaha! Enjoy! By the way every time some one follows and doesn't review a little piece of me dies ... And I'd like to know what you really think, ya feel me? Like drop your thoughts on the chapter and such... Criticism.. Compliments.. All of it! But not to mean... XD **

As Maya and Bridget sat down at a picnic table finally stopping to enjoy their Booster Juice smoothies and talk Maya's phone dinged about six more times. She figured by now it definitely wasn't Josh and took out her phone to see who it really was, mumbling some thing like "Jesus Christ.." very quietly.

When she clicked the circle button at the bottom and it popped up that the messages were from Riley her annoyance seemed to fade away and she slid off of that page to type in her pass word to unlock her phone and respond to her friend. Her best friend.

Maya text (to Riley): Riley! I'm here... I will see my phone the same time I will see my phone no matter how many messages you send me.. Ya'dig? No need to noti-fuck my phone... Bahahaha!

Bridget glanced up at Maya who's feet were on the picnic table steadying her phone between her legs. The taller blonde was confused at the awkward position. With her head shoved into her legs and her fingers typing away she looked like a little turtle scared to come out of her shell... But that was one thing Maya never was, SCARED, no Maya was always very bold and never afraid to speak her mind. At least from what Bridget had seen...

"Maya..." She said looking at her new friend. "Are you okay?..." She obviously wasn't really concerned, it was more like a little joke.

"Sorry!" Maya answered realizing she might have been a little rude with her head poked into her phone ignoring Bridget. Not that she was purposely ignoring her..

"Relax, it's ok. I mean I was on my phone to, I just had to make sure you hadn't turned Into a camel sitting like that." Bridget said chuckling poking a little fun at Maya's suspense.

"Well he-haw-haw!" Maya said quick to respond. "No camel here!" She added sharply. "Riley just had to check in on momma bear.. She gets scared in the wild alone." She joked.

"You guys are the best friends ever, aren't you?" Bridget asked looking at her. "Josh said it, but I didn't know wether or not it was as true as he claimed.."

"It is!" Maya giggled licking the bottom of her straw seeing as her smoothie was now gone. "Well I guess not so much since she started dating Lucas. I mean were still best friends! Just... I'd like to think if I had a boy friend I'd still make time for my friends, ya feel me Blondie?"

"I feel ya Blondie..." Bridget said nodding in agreement. She quite liked Maya's nick name for her and decided to use it the other way around as well, seeing as Maya was just as blonde as her! Well not just as blonde, Maya's hair was more like a dirty blonde, once she really thought about it.

Laughing with Bridget before she decided to poke her head back up to her phone and view Riley's texts Maya reverted back to a brief moment of silence focussing on her phone again.

* * *

><p>Riley text (to Maya): Well have fun with Bridget.. My phones about to die anyway.<p>

It wasn't that Riley was jealous of Bridget and Maya's new friendship she was just mad that Maya chose some random girl she just met over her.. She hadn't really considered she blew Maya off for Lucas and then asked her to hang out like she's just be waiting around with no other plans.

As Riley watched the game she admired everything about Lucas not really paying attention to the sport itself.

He just had the best completion, even if he now had a pimple on his forehead... Was it possible to have sexy acne? Because Riley seemed to think his was...

Gazing at him she began to think of other things about him, and realized... She didn't know anything relatively important, at all!... Literally all her and Lucas's relationship was based on was the fact that she thought he was cute..

Their conversations were like they weren't an actual couple, it was more like they were two people who liked each other but neither knew.. It was all awkward hellos and long coos and what not...

She wasn't even sure she felt any connection to Lucas passed being friends, she hadn't even met any of his family...


	6. Girl Meets Acceptance Before Denial

Later in the day Maya sat home doing some more reading for her English assignment, they were doing an independent novel. "Oh god I love this book." She mumbled before opening the book.

The cover read "If I Stay." And Maya would admit that she didn't know it even existed before the movie, the blonde just adored Chloe Grace Moretz and fell in love with the movie and the book.

Maya admired Chloe for many reasons, mainly because she "kicked ass" as Hit Girl in the first two Kick Ass films. Part of her was relieved there wasn't a third film because she had read a major character would die, and obviously it wouldn't be Dave, right? So it had to be Mindy.

Maya wrote stories and fan fictions about how the third film could have been, it was a little bit of a hobby she had developed when she secretly fell in love with reading and writing. In most stories they had great endings for Mindy, however one time she tried how she thought it would have actually ended and she had Mindy die saving Dave.

Sure she'd like to believe everything could end perfectly but Maya was one person who knew nobody got a happy ending and she did her best to give Mindy a noble death. How she thought it would have went down.

Flipping a page of the book Maya frowned, she got sad every single time she read the story. Even though she knew it more or less had a happy ending she couldn't help but tear up when things got tough for the characters. She genuinely felt them.

The blonde couldn't have been more then half way through the page when she heard her phone ding.

Riley Text (to Maya): Hey! Maya can we talk? It's really important!

Sighing at her phone Maya laid her hand in her forehead. "Oh god." She mumbled. Whenever Riley had some thing "really important" to talk about it was always a small problem that bugged Maya. She hated how Riley got so mad at her father for meddling, at least she had a father who cared.. She might have been jumping the gun though, because she did have a father figure as well... Kind of...

Maya text (to Riley) Yo! What's up?

It wasn't long when her screen flashed with light and Riley had already replied again.

Riley text (to Maya): It has to be in person! Come over. Please?

Maya text (to Riley): Riley I can't..

Riley text (to Maya): why not!?

Maya text (to Riley): The subway doesn't leave to around your house for another two hours, and that's the last one of the night so I wouldn't get back. Riley I'm not leaving to go at 11!

Riley text (to Maya): well stay over!

Maya text (to Riley): Riles, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow.

Riley text (to Maya): but I don't love Lucas!

This message made Maya pause. Of course Riley don't love Lucas! They were in junior high and hadn't even been dating very long. But Maya knew that's not what Riley meant.

Riley was the kind of dramatic person who would think liking a person, or being in a relationship automatically meant being in love, so what Riley really meant was that she was no longer in to Lucas romantically. At least that's what Maya assumed she meant.

Maya text (to Riley): aww Riles.. How come?

Riley text (to Maya): "aww Riles how come" ?! Seriously!? That's all ya got?

Maya text (to Riley): fraid so... Some of your problems can't be solved by my magic words :'(

Riley text (to Maya): why can't I just love him forever? :(

Maya text (to Riley): Riley you had to know your first boy friend wasn't automatically the one. Right?

Riley text (to Maya): no...


	7. Girl meets first heartbreak

**Authors note: really short chapter. If you don't like how Josh turned out... Well to bad... **

Maya sat down in her room preparing for bed pushing her blonde hair to the side before running a brush through it all. She started at the very top of her head before each stroke and she always went to the very bottom before taking the brush away.

When her phone dinged the blonde sat up from her tall pink stool and walked to the phone to see "Joshua sent an image." Written across her lock screen.

Typing in her pass code she opened her messages and went into Josh's contact (which for the record was Josh? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾻ? ﾟﾒﾏ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾜ?￢ﾝﾤ️? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾞ?)

When she saw the image her eyes teared in the corners. She was holding back the urge to cry. How could he do that!? The image was him kissing some girl, more like some skank! At least that's what Maya thought...

Josh text (to Maya): OH MY GOD I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT TO YOU!

Maya was angry and she didn't know what she wanted to say, how did she even respond to that!? What a freaking jerk he turned out to be!

Maya text (to Josh): Well clearly! Actually maybe not clearly because your obviously the dumbest person on earth anyway! And even if you were cheating on me why the hell were you sending a picture of it to some one!? Who the hell wants to see that?

She waited for a response just so she could continue lashing out on him but by the time twenty minutes passed she just had to assume he was done talking to her.

Who the hell does that!? If your cheating on some one and they find out you at least let them get mad at you!


End file.
